The Tyrant Rex
The squad arrived at the backwater planet of Gehenna, far away from any athoroties, and over the edge from SLA space. Before they would travel any further the Captain Valkyra had a request, to go secure her family. This would be done by killing the man responsible for her imprisonment. The warlord known as Rex. He had his own compound on the desolated planet Gehenna. The squad knew to expect between 10-20 guards, among a city of civilians. The squad would first disguise as traders, and recon the town. Ian insisted on staying aboard the ship, apparently he proclaimed he was on the verge of making a scientific breakthrough! The squad went in, they meet tight security, but was let into the city. Beside the security the city had a large cannon in the center, which theyy suspected could bllow them at a moments notice.They desided a more suble approch would be in their favor. After talking to a dozen merchants including a former SLA Op, Carl the stormer, and Mother an old crone, Rixkey took note that none were particulairly thrilled with how Rex ran the town. Rixkey tried to talk them into mutteny, and left mother with half an arrangement. This would end up being futile however. After trading their last SLA currency, the squad gathered at the towns bar, to further plot their course of action. Without letting his squad in on his plan, Rixkey sneaked off to have a conversation with Rex. The conversation sadly did not go as Rixkey had planned, as the warlord was far more suspicious and ruthless than Rixkey had imagined. He chained the Wraith, and were ready to torture him, to get the info he wanted. Rixkey had told the warlord that he indeed knew the wereabouts of the captain, and Mothers plan of mutiny and were willing to trade with Rex, for a price. As this was a delicate matter for Rex, he detained and chain Rixkey, with a promise of grim deeds to come, did he not instantly tell him where his comrates and the captain where. Rixkey told the warlord they were at the bar,after which Rex men, apprehended the rest of the squad, minus Wobbles who were in the toilet, having some trouble. Wobbles came back from the toilet and tailed the guards to Rex´s house. He went in, but learned they had firepower, and guns aimed at several of the squadmembers head. Rex swiftly executed the praetorian, the rest of the squad watched in horror as they could do little to remedy the now escalated situation. Rex gave the squad a chance to walk out of the compound alive. Since Rixkey had been kind oenough to tell him of the mutiny, he was willing to let them live, if they killing Mother gang, in a arena match. With little choice, the squad went on to the show. Their opponents were Mother herself, and her two goons, a Gensi and an enhanced frother, with robotic arms. Wobbles would meet the ironman, Rixkey Mother and Judy the Gensi. With scratches the team prevailed. Rex amused at the squads resourcefulness, allowed thme to leave, with a promise of future work, if they were intersted. The squad left the compound, though they now alone owned the ship, they had little idea this would be how that would happen. Wobbles and especially Judy infuriated of Rixkeys betrail despite his good intentions. For now they had other matters to attend to. They were to meet a contact of Judy, the Collector, a buissness man, who could help them set up buisnesas freelance traders. After trading off some teleporters, and some shipment, the Collector gave them their first assignment, deliver a secret shipment to Miliá a Weaver, residing in Tranquil, the capital on the planet Mirrage. Delivering the shipments wasnt so easy. The squad encountered a pirate ship, which they decided to fight instead of escaping. They barely managed to defeat it, they withdrew to Mirrage after salvaging the wreckage.